


The Baishe's Wizard

by AlidaTean



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/M, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: Harry was tired of the Wizarding world demanding more of him, his ex crush calls him on her deathbed to ask for his help.Harry's hero complex will take him to the underbelly of China.Will he survive what's to come?
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Liu Fei Long/Harry Potter
Comments: 37
Kudos: 296





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except my ocs and I am not making profit from this work. 
> 
> Check out my other works.

Harry was tired , it seemed that nothing he ever did was enough. He had gone back to school because Hermione insisted that Harry go with them to Hogwarts ,so that other students would also return.

After passing his NEWTs ,he wanted to become a healer but everyone was against it.Kingsley practically forced him to become an Auror.Ron was happy about Harry being an Auror but of course when Harry got higher marks and got promoted early ,Ron blew a gasket. 

Hermione made Ron apologise but Harry just didn't care but he accepted it to keep the peace.

It wasn't long until the Weasleys and Hermione were on his case about Ginny. Harry might have found Ginny attractive in school but after the war,he wasn't ready for a relationship. 

Due to his best friends and Mrs Weasley just didn't understand. Harry finally gave up and gave in to their demands.He and Ginny were dating again.

It didn't take long for Ginny to demand he marry her,Harry kept avoiding the topic.He wasn't ready for marriage.He was only nineteen years old.

Ginny threw a hissy fit and ignored him.Harry kept getting hints from Ron and Hermione,telling him that he needed to start a family and as the last Potter and Sirius's heir ,he should have a son at least.

Harry only needed one son,he already decided on naming Teddy as the Black heir.Teddy was a Black by blood and Harry wanted the best for the boy.

He thanked his lucky stars that the boy hadn't lost his mother during the final battle.Harry wasn't ready to take on the responsibility of raising the baby.It would have been too much.

He was sad that Remus died and Harry promised Tonks that he wouldn't be a stranger in the boy's life.He reinstated Tonks and her mother Andromeda back into the Black family. 

The three of them kept it a secret,he didn't want them to be targeted or place Teddy in danger by having it known that he was Harry's heir. Due to Ron and Hermione being busy with their wedding plans ,it never seemed like the right time to tell them.

Harry was coming from work.He wanted to relax at home after a tiring day. He walked in his apartment and heared moaning sounds coming from his bedroom.He hoped that it wasn't Hermione and Ron again. He had burnt the sheets the last time they had sex on his bed.

When he walked in he was shocked at what he saw .Ginny was fucking Dean on their bed and he felt a bit of anger,hurt and sadness.He realised that he wasn't heartbroken,he was free...

Harry left after pinning a note on the inside of the door ,telling Ginny that it was over and she was free to fuck Dean whenever she wanted.

The rent was paid three months ahead,he had no reason to stay there.He didn't care for the few items of clothing he left behind as most of his things were at Grimmuland Place.He never brought anything of value in Ginny's apartment,much to her frustration. He was glad about that.A few robes and sleeping clothes could easily be replaced.

It didn't take long for word to spread that the man who conquered was single again. Rita somehow saw Ginny and Dean that day and was quick to put it in the newspaper. 

Hermoine and Ron kept trying to get him to forgive her.Mrs Weasley tried to get him to return to the Barrow but he firmly refused. When it was clear that no amount of apologising or reasoning would make him take her back,Ginny claimed that she was having his baby.

Ron told him to marry her ,so that she wasn't disgraced with a bastard.

Harry knew that it couldn't be possible,he hadn't had sex with her in two months and the last time they had sex Harry used a contraceptive charm.

Harry demanded a paternity test. Ginny refused and Ron tried heading him.In the end Harry hired a lawyer and forced her to take the damned text. The baby was not his but surprisingly Dean ordered a test as well.The baby did not to Dean either. 

Harry and the Weasleys as well as Hermione 's friendship was over. Dean broke up with Ginny after the test results.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry.

Harry didn't know why Cho was so insistent about wanting to meet with him.He really hoped that it wasn't a plot to get back together with him. The kiss they shared in fifth year was a major turn off and there wasn't any lingering feelings on his side.

He walked in to the Chang household, the place was decorated very traditionally. The Changs were proud of their Chinese heritage that's for sure.

A house elf led Harry to a sitting room and was served tea.Harry was half expecting his Lordship ring to heat up ,notifying him of a love potion when he picked up the tea.The ring remained cold.

Cho was looking a bit fragile and paler than normal.Her steps were calculated but he could see that she was in pain.

Harry gave her an awkward hug and let her sit and then take her tea.He got impatient by the small chatter and finally asked why she wanted to see him.

She told him that she was dying,she had muggle cancer and the healers said she didn't have long.He was sad and sorry for her.She told him that her parents had died a year earlier in a freak accident during a vacation.

She took him upstairs where they kept their tapestry. The family wasn't a large one and didn't have any surviving members except for her. She pointed her wand at it and soon it showed another name under hers.

"I have a son Harry,he is Cedric's." Cho said.

"How?" Harry was shocked.Cedric had been his first male crush and the older boy died in their fourth year.

"We bonded after the second task,his father didn't approve of me and planned to arrange a marriage for him after the tournament. We didn't tell anyone.My parents wanted me to marry a Chinese Lord."

"You weren't pregnant at school,were you?" He really hoped he hadn't made out with Cedric's pregnant wife.It felt like a betrayal of sorts. 

" No,it was after the war did the goblins tell me that Cedric had a frozen sperm sample.He thought that he might accidentally become infertile.I wish he had gotten infertile than dying!." The girl started crying.

"You have an insemination?"

"Yes,after eighth year." Cho called her house elf and it had a baby in it's arms.

Cho took the sleeping child and gave him to Harry. "His name is Wang Cedric Chang." 

"His beautiful,what does his name mean?" Harry had read that Chinese names had different meanings.

"It means Wish.Cedric and I wished to start a family together. I named you godfather. "

Harry didn't think he deserved the honour,it was his fault that Cedric will never meet his son.

Harry noticed that Cho dropped the charm on her appearance.She was almost skeletal and she lost her beautiful hair.

"Please ,please I beg you Harry take care of my son."

"Don't you have any other family ,what about Cedric's parents?"

"Amos wants nothing to do with me,I don't want him to try and turn my son into something his is not or take out his anger at me on my son." 

Harry knew how the sins of parents affected their children.Petunia made Harry's life hell growing up because she hated Lily.

"Any relatives?. "

"I had an aunt but she was disowned,the tapestry show that she had a son.I reinstated her back after my parents died.Her son's name is Liu Fei Long. "

Cho traced the name on the tapestry. 

" My contacts say that he lives in China and is a huge businessman.Promise me that you won't leave Wang and forget about him!.I don't care if you feel you have to live in China ,please don't abandon him."

Cho gave Harry her will and testament. She took him that him that it wouldn't be long until she dies.She wanted him to have something to back up his claim on Wang.

A month later Harry along with a few of Cho's friends,laid her to rest.The baby was looked after by the nanny elf ,Cho didn't want anyone knowing about her son. So he spend time in the Chang home until he made plans to go to China.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all.

While Liu Fei Long was not a hard man to find in China ,he was a hard man to get a hold of. Three times Harry had tries to set up a meeting with him and he had been told that the man was out of town on business. 

He wanted to forget the whole thing and leave but looking at Wang's innocent eyes made it impossible for him to give up. Damned his hero complex because right now all he wanted to do was to make sure his godson had the familu he deserved.

He called again and wanted an appointment,the secretary was about to make another excuse until Harry interrupted him and said it was in connection with Liu-sama's mother. 

He could hear a squeak on the other line , then a different man answered the phone.Harry refused to discuss the matter on the phone and to someone other than Liu Fei Long. 

After some hassles Harry secured an appointment. He chose a blazer ,white T-shirt and black suit pants.Harry opted on wearing contacts, glasses were an inconvenience to his new lifestyle.

Harry was driven to a mansion that would have most pureblood salivating. It screamed money. Harry noticed an unusual amount of armed security. He knew that Mr. Liu was a successful businessman, he just didn't think that it was normal for the man to have a compound full of armed men!.

He let them pat him down and when they were satisfied,he was led inside.Harry had seen many attractive men in his young life but Liu Fei Long was like a siren.

Harry found himself admiring the man's long legs,boy did they seem to go on for forever!. Harry wondered if Liu Fei Long's hair would be as soft as it looked if he touched it . The man had flawless skin and red kissable lips ,it wasn't until those very lips pulled up in a smirk dis Harry realise that he had been staring for far too long. 

Harry introduced himself as Harrison Potter Black .

" I am told that you have some information regarding my mother." 

"Yes , I am hear on behalf of Miss Cho Chang.She wanted me to let me know that Miss Mito Chang 's disownment has been withdrawn and her share of the inheritance would go to her son. As Miss Mito Chang's only son you get 20 % that was to go to her ." 

"And how much is that exactly?" 

" ten and half million Euros." Harry noticed a glint in the other man 's eye.Harry lost hope of trusting this man with Cedric's son. He couldn't in good conscious leave that sweet baby with a greedy man .

" Lord Potter Black , I thank you for the information. Please tell Miss Chang that while I appreciate the gesture ,I have no need for that money." Fei Long didn't know why the younger man seemed relieved about him refusing the money. 

"I am afraid,I can't do that. Cho passed away a month ago. She left her infant son as the only survivor of Chang family in Scotland."

"My condolences, how old is the boy if I may ask?"

" Two and half months . Miss Chang asked that since the two of you are first cousins,her last wish was that her son get to know you as he grows up. That is if you are not opposed to that. " The younger man seemed unsure of this.

Fei Long also didn't seem to know what to say.

" I am busy man Mr. Potter Black , I have to time to dedicate to a baby."

"I understand. Thank you for your time". Harry laid the brief case on the table and pushed in towards Liu Fei Long . " This is rightfully yours and good day Mr. Liu."

With that Harry made a quick exit ,that had gone not according to plan but it wasn't bad either. He just felt sorry that Wang would grow up with just Harry in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies are hard and making plans for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and healthy. 
> 
> Let us all pray that they find a cure for coronavirus. 🇿🇦

The baby wouldn't stop crying , Harry was running around like a headless chicken. He felt like crying himself ,he only breathed a sigh of relief when Wang fell asleep. Harry didn't know what he was doing and he had no choice but to seek someone who did.

He fire called Tonks and after getting a vow from her , he told her that Cho made him , her son's godfather but he didn't tell her who the father was just that he died along with her parents.

Harry couldn't risk Amos finding out about Wang. He was glad to know that children conceived by insemination didn't get automatically added on the father's side of the tapestry. Unless Harry told someone about who was Wang's father , the baby's parentage would remain secret from everyone. He owed Cedric and Cho that much. 

Tonks was happy to help and said that she was also looking for places to go. She was finding it hard to be in Britain since her mother's passing. No one saw Andromeda's death coming , they thought that she just needed time to mourn for her husband. 

It wasn't until she was on her deathbed did she confess to her daughter that she and Ted had been magically bonded. Her magic was leaking and her will to live faded. She was buried next to her husband.

Harry was angry that the Weasleys used her funeral as a way to nag Tonks about his whereabouts. Tonks said told him that Molly even commented that it was time that Tonks found Teddy a father figure, going as far as to try to set her up with Percy.

Harry told Tonks that he was looking for a house and that she and Teddy were welcome to stay with him. Tonks told Harry that she didn't want to be an Auror anymore, she couldn't risk leaving Teddy as an orphan.

Harry told Tonks that he wanted to be a healer and that he had been secretly attending medical school. He had planned to disappear in the muggle world before Cho made him godfather.

He told her that if she came to live with him and Wang then she would be helping him with the baby. Teddy was turning two in a few months and Wang was still too young to play but the boys could grow up together and be friends. 

This was enough to convince Tonks about the move. She also understood the need for secrecy. She told him that it was a matter of time before another dark Lord arises with the way things were going in Britain. This time there won't be a man who conquered to fight for them.

Harry ended the call when the baby started crying again. He saw that the diaper was full ,he felt tears prickling in the corner of his eyes.

It was amazing how such a cute tiny thing could smell so toxic. The brave man went in to war , holding his breath wishing that someone had thought of a way to magic away soiled nappies.

After bathing Wang , Harry fed him a warm bottle of milk. The baby suckled the bottle with greed, Harry could help but laugh when Wang smacked his lips after he finished his bottle. Holding him carefully Harry pat the baby's back gently. 

He was rocking the baby when he heard a knock on the door . He went to see who was at the door, It was noon so it was probably room service. He was surprised to see the tall figure of Liu Fei Long standing at the door.

"Neih hou"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just found out hello is written differently between Mandarin and Cantonese.
> 
> You learn something new everyday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their second meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a crossover is hard. I am trying not to make this story cliched.I hate Harry Potter crossovers were Harry tells everyone his life story. 
> 
> I want Harry to have a new start where him being the boy who lived is a thing of the past.

Fei Long took in the sight of the shirtless man carrying a whimpering baby. His hair was messier than the first time he saw him, he had dark circles around his eyes indicating his exhaustion. 

The man snapped out of his momentary shock and invited him in. Fei Long had his guards wait outside the room. The whole place was in disarray, there were empty bottles on the table , the diaper bag was open on the couch and the baby blanket thrown on a chair. 

He also noticed a half eaten plate on the table. He saw a stained shirt on the floor, it answered why the man was shirtless. The smell of puke might have been too much and the younger man was probably going to shower after putting the baby down for a nap.

He sat on the only chair that was unoccupied in the room. Hadrian Potter Black took a sit on the couch and balanced the baby. He apologised for the mess and asked him what he wanted. 

The man was direct and seemed genuinely confused by reason why Fei Long was here. Did he think that Fei Long wouldn't research him or try to confirm what Hadrian had said was true?. Fei Long had been lied to about his parents too many times before not to be cautious. 

He did background research on the younger man and checked the authenticity of the Chang will. He found a viral of the late Cho Chang inside the brief case and had it compaired to his. His personal doctor confirmed that they were indeed cousins.

Fei Long had longed to find out his mother's past and was disappointed that he would never know more about her . The baby in Hadrian's arms was the last link to her and he wanted that link.

He told Hadrian that he would be willing to take the baby off of his hands and that he would receive the best possible care. The man refused , Liu Fei Long offered him a handsome some of money for his troubles.

The man was now offended , he told him to shove his money were the sun don't shine. Fei Long naturally proceeded to threathen the man , he was taken back by the fierce glare he received.

"Many men have tried to kill me and I am still standing. You will have to pry Wang over my cold bloody broken dead corpes. Cho chose me to raise her son and I won't let her down. If there isn't anything else , I will like you to leave now."

The man took the now sleeping baby boy to the other room. He had just been dismissed!. No one but Asami had ever dared to dismiss Liu Fei Long and this small British man dared to do it. Had he just been a rival Fei Long would have had him whipped and cut off his fingers for the disrespect. That is if Fei Long was feeling generous enough not to put a bullet in his head.

Hadrian expected the man to have left when he came back from putting Wang down. He crossed his arms and glared at the tall beauty. 

" Did you know in cases of custody , family members are usually favoured?" Fei Long asked too casually . 

Did the man just threaten to sue him for custody !?. He barely even looked at Wang and he didn't know he existed until Harry came to him!. 

" I am his guardian by his mother's choice. I could take him back to England and you would never find us again. "

" Try to do that and see what happens...You , my little minx are going to stay here . Since you won't leave the boy, you get to come along with us. "

Harry had to take a step back from the intimidating man. 

" I will pick you up in a few hours and if I find out that you are not here by then...You. Will .Regret. It. I expect you to be ready and waiting for me by six o'clock in the evening." 

Harry didn't breathe until the man shut the door behind him on his way out. He quickly went to the door and looked outside , he saw another man waiting by his door. The damned man left a guard to make sure he couldn't leave!. He shut the door with a bang.

It was one o'clock in the afternoon when he looked at the time. He quickly cleaned the room and shoved everything in their bags. He took a shower and changed his clothes. He wore black pants and a hoody. He put the sleeping baby into a carrier.

It was a good thing Harry had booked two connected rooms. He sneaked out through the other room. He paid as he checked out. He hailed a cab and told the driver to go to the address he gave him. 

Harry was now making silly faces at Wang who decided to wake up and see what all the commotion was about. The baby was babbling and cooing at him. It was by luck that he saw the black cars following them. He told the driver to drive faster. The man was going as fast as he could but he had no choice but to stop when they drove into a lane where an accident had taken place.

He slumped in his seat , even if he got out and ran , he had nowhere to hide. It was a damned bridge!. He let the men take him out of the car with the baby and into a black limousine. 

"I told you that you will regret it if you tried to run." 

Not even Voldemort had made him that scared. He died once, he wasn't ready to die again . Especially at the hands of this man. Wang made cooing noises that made both men break their staring contest and smile at him. 

Harry wondered what the near future had in-store for him. He just had to survive what ever punishment the men planned for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and healthy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like my new Finders story. I tried to do Mikhail and Fei but the blond is too hard for me to write :( .Here's a Fei /Harry pairing.


End file.
